That Job That I Don't Like...
At the Office of the game company, CUPO Waterman: I already have 4 game series, and 3 ideas I have to write down. Dan: Crap. Can my game be a flash game? Waterson: As long as it has a page on TEE. Dan:So we can say "HELL NO APPLE FAQ U! Cause flash doesn't run on Apple. Screw apple. I hate them. WINDOWS FTW! Dingo: I hate apple. :/ Dan: Noone asked you Dead. Nick: Agreed. Dan: How did you get in here anyway? Dingo: I was always here. Dan: RED ALERT RED ALERT STALKER STALKER Dingo: I just came back from editing, jeex. Nick: xD Zon: xD Dingo: It's the new slang. Holly: My game is about a psychotic woodland creature that goes insane and attacks the other creatures of the woods. Dan: I have a slogan for CUPO! "MAN HOOK HAND CAR DOOR" Zon: ._. Waterson: Okay, Holly. NO, DAN! Dan: Aw. Dingo: Is anyone not busy with their series? Zon: Nope Dan: I AM SUPER BUSY NOT BEING BUSY. (Mr. Waterson is busy sorting out CUPO shares and lawsuits) Speedy-Gal: Me is busy, I am gonna write a entire episode in story mode >:3 Waterson: Story mode? NVM. Speedy-Gal: You know, reading a book mode. Nick: I am probably the most busy guy here...I am 1. Animating 2. Recording 3. Looking for music 4. Looking for sound effects 5. Writing plots Dan: My game is called "OFFICE JERKS" You play as Water, Nick, Holly, or Me and you fight Ninjas, Robots, and Zombies with GUNS! Waterson: .... Nick: ... Dingo: EPIC! Dan: :D Waterson: Shut up, Dingo. (Dan slaps Dingo in the back of his head. Hard) Dingo: I'm gonna get me a few guns, then I'm gonna shoot your a**. Dan: Nope. Security. Dingo: I was joking--what da fu--AHHHHH (Security shocks Dingo with a taser) Dan: So can I make Office Jerks? Waterson: Yes. (Dan does a weird fist pump) Dingo: Ya know guys, I'm currently outta a job, and--and I'm good at cleaning floors. I do it all the time at my mom's, so can I be a janitor? Dan: ................No. Dingo: :( Nick: Dingo, you're not a member of CUPO, so GTFO. Dan: xD Dingo: No, I'm super janitor. Nick: Only if Mr. Waterson says, now leave before I kick your a** from here to mars. Dan: Me? Dingo: Yes. Nick: No, you dingo. Dan: XD Nick: xD Dingo: (Forever alone) (Mr. Waterson receives a sudden call. Jolting up to his feet, leaves the board meeting in a hurry) Waterson: BRB, Beaches. Holly: While Waterson is gone, the manager (I) makes decisions. Dingo, go away. Dan: Okay, Holly. :D (At Holly) Dingo: Where? Holly: Away from CUPO. Nick: Dan, let's double team on 'em. xD. Dan: .........Okay. (Nick violently kicks Dingo out of the huge board room window, while Dan spits on on him as he falls) Dingo: I'M A SUPER JANITOR. I'LL ALWAYS CAME BAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK--- Nick: Which is why you always fail. Dan: Let's forget about him. Shall we? (Screaming at Dingo from high up in the board room, while he stays hurt, badly, on the concrete of New York City) Holly: Dingo, you're not the janitor for CUPO. (Hurt badly, barely able to move) Dingo: Wh--y not? Dan: Um guys, can I stay here? My mom kicked me out of the house. I have a water bed! Plz. Dingo: No wonder. (Grabs the coffee machine) Nick: Into my office ya go! Dan: Thanks Nick! You can have some coffee. (Yelling at everyone, in a cruel voice, as if she was a dictator) Holly: WHILE WATERSON IS AWAY, I MAKE DECISIONS!!! Nick: Holly will still kill you for using her credit card. (Talking to Dan) ...Nah I like cocoa more xD Dan: I'll put it in the hallway. Everyone can use it. (Dingo somehow manages to come back to the board room, though he looks like a hobo) Dingo: I'll ask Waterson. Holly: DINGO, STOP. THE ANSWER IS NO YOU DUMB COW. NOW GO BE PRIMITIVE. Dan: xD Dingo: Quite fierce for a fake business. >.> Nick: Dingo, if one thing is fake, it's your mom and you. Dan: Oh Holly, um, you know how I got that water bed? I used your mom's blood. Holly: Yeah? O_O Zon: ._. Dan: I cut her face. And stole her blood. (A thought bubble flows off of Holly's head. Holly images about making a slit in the bed and stuffing Dan in it so he drowns, then sewing the slit back up so the blood doesn't leak out) Holly: My blood bed now. Dingo: Nice. Dan do you have a series? Dan: No. I come here to say "damn you" at everyone. YES I HAVE A SERIES. WTFUDGE DID YOU THINK? Nick: xD (Giggling) Dingo: Which one? Dan: Stan 18. (Being to talk about Pokemon for no freakin' reason -_-) Nick: I imagine a 5th form for Deoxys... Dan: NO! Nick: Complete Form = Combination of all 4 forms = Uber PWNED age. Zon: XD. I know right. Dingo: They need a region with all the Pokemon in THAT reagion so no mo confusin. Nick: MAXIMUM GRAMMAR FAIL. (Mr. Waterson arrives back in the board room) Waterson: What did I miss? Nick: Then complete Kyurem = Kyurem before he decides it's the perfect time to split into two others xD. (At Mr. Waterson) Holly: Dingo wants to be the janitor. Dan: Dingo, you're not THE F***ING JANITOR! Holly: I told him, i told him. Nick: Deal with it, Dingo. Dan: Pwned. Waterson: He can be the janitor that cleans the monkey crap by eating it. -,- . Dingo: F***, YEAH!!!! Waterson: ...And he works in Africa. Dingo: THAT is MY game. (At Mr. Waterson) Dan: Okay I'm cool with that. Waterson: Dingo, GTFO.....you're fired. Dan: YES! Zon: XD (Picks up phone) Dan: Hello? This is Dan from CUPO. How may I help you? No, no sir, we don't sell Ipads. No, this is CUPO. NOT APPLE. DAFAQ MAN! WRONG NUMBA! Dingo: bbs. Nick: bbs? Holly: Be back soon. Dan: Why is my name not on the list of workers? I'm not on the list. Please change that. Cuz I'm a worker. ...Allo? ....I'm not on the list. HELLO DAFAQ. Waterson: ... Dan: Put me on the list plz. Kthnxbai. Waterson: You took your name off... Dan: On accident...Put it back please? Waterson: No. -,- Dan: Why? (Gets back from wacking it of--I mean from the bathroom) Dingo: LOL. THE END Office Workers Mr. Waterson: H20guy Dan: The New Dan Nick: Nickstone Holly: TDIfan83 Speedy-Gal: Speedygal Zon: Zonator Dingo: THEWALKINGDEADFAN Category:That Job That I Don't Like...